toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bermuda
question regarding pictures I wanted to make a page that would help Wiki editors/users become smarter with taking pictures of things in ToonTown by using different points of view, using software and making the pictures high resolution. A tutorial to some sort. I wasn't going to make it until I asked an admin, and I was wondering if I could make it under the FAQ page or add to the image policy as a "How to take a good ToonTown pic" sort of heading. Thoughts? 21:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good, though it be best to inform the other administrators on their thoughts. IMO, I was thinking about creating a new page under the wiki namespace (Toontown Wiki:blah) if the tutorial would be too big to fit on one page. ::It's gonna be big and detailed so people don't complain about me not being clear. :P I'm gonna ask the other two admins in a moment. 21:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Categories for SOS Hi Bermuda, I was wondering if we sahould make categories for the SOS toons, like For SOS Toon (Field Office) toons, We would make a category like SOS Field Office, and for SOS Toon (VP) toons, we would make a category SOS VP, or something like that. I'm sorry if I confused you. (I think I confused myself xD) Its just an idea :) Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 00:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response. I'm not sure if we should have category VP SOS Toons yet. We already have Category:VP Rewards. You should ask the other administrators for their opinions. pix I saw that on all the playground NPC toon articles (Mickey, Pluto, Donald, etc) you replaced their main images with ones from Mickey's Clubhouse or Disney's website. Wouldn't it make sense to have their NPC Sprite as it is appear as the main pic for those articles? It doesn't really match that a non-Toontown picture is the head image for Pluto, as opposed to a perfectly good sprite of Pluto. ._. :The pages don't really have great images to use, therefore, I replaced them with the Clubhouse pics. But I do have some images in my files, so I can replace them. Sounds good. :I only managed to grab Donald, Daisy (still needs a better image), and Minnie before quitting Toontown. :I can take Mickey, Goofy, Chip & Dale, Pluto and the Donald's Dock Donald. They should be here already... but I'll go take better photos now. :Great! How do you make userboxes? How do you make userboxes? I don't know how, but you can put userboxes on my userpage if you want. Also, How do you make a colorful signature? Ausllyfanatic84 20:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :If you're talking about the userboxes like this, then they are already pre-made; all you would need to do is add the template into your user page (note: some require some information inputted, such as the name of your toon, or the location you are currently working your Toontasks at). To make a colorful signature, you can use this: Ausllyfanatic84 :Just change the hexcolor (Colorpicker.com for a list of hex) to the one you would like to have. Afterwards, copy and paste the provided code into under the Signature section. Message from FreddieSeddieI'mReady Hi Bermuda! I was wondering if the italizised name thingy is working, or if you put it on Anyway, I really thought the post was funny ;D FSIR Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 00:53, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, thanks for reminding me! ^.^ Every month, I always end up forgetting. A nice message from ya old pal Peaceman5789 Dearest Bermu, Borma- oh Bermuda, I hope you enjoy em' editin'.Peaceman5789 18:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Bermuda, in need of help, please. Ok, so there is this user, I believe called Amektra or something, and he keeps vandalizing my profile saying "EDIT MY PAGE, PLEASE!" And he did it twice. Once in his user account, and the other anonymous. Then, he had the nerve to write a message on my talk page saying "someone edited your userpage so I fixed it." without signing, when it was really him. He keeps making false edits and vandalizing, and frankly, I am quite tired of it. I do request a block. His avatar is a train. Thanks, Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 23:47, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to stalk, but, User:Amtrakmetra is already blocked. Pinkie Dash! 23:53, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I saw what happened. The ban hammer came crashing down on that guy. RE: Images Sure! I'll get to work on it right now :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:09, May 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Changing staff requirements Ironically, I've also been thinking about that. (The requirements were obscenely high when I first joined and so it took me forever to get up there, even when I did an edit frenzy every day. And I always got that feeling that GamerPerson didn't really like me.) Maybe it would be best if we got rid of Super Contributors and turned those requirements (except for the edit count which could be lowered or eliminated) as the requirements to apply for Rollback. Of course we'll still have to monitor their rollback edits to see if they're doing a good job, but it would help with the valdalism and spam. If you agree then go ahead and do what you think is right. As for the admin requirements, I'll go in there and see what I can do. Theevina • talk 17:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, actually I changed them already. I just rephrased the user page vandalism rule and lowerd the requiements significantly. If we keep the super contributors maybe it could just be users who meet the requirements of Rollback but haven't been promoted yet because they are on the queue or others have a higher edit count. (The edit count can be used as a way to overcome stalemates if we don't know who to promote and we only need one.) Theevina • talk 17:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about these many messages. You may change the edit requirements as you see fit. When we both agree then I'll make a blog post to advertize the new requirements to alert any users that meet the criteria if they want to fill out a request. Theevina • talk 17:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) New Page I've created a new page called Retainable member benefits. Please see it, it's my first page. From, an 11 year old Wikia Contributer. You have to be at least 13 or older to contribute/join. Since you're just an IP Adress, not much we can do. :P I am a wiki ninja. http://i1126.photobucket.com/albums/l601/DXTechHelp/ninja.gif ~TheSora AKA Dexus Need a signature? Ask me! 17:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I made the decision to merge the page with another page to keep small, minor things all together. Also, according to COPPA and Wikia's Terms of Use, we are required to follow the rule stating all users should be at least 13 years or older to edit. I will have to ask you to not contribute until of age. You may still view our wiki, however. We're terribly sorry. But Bermuda the main page said even unregistered users might edit. And when I clicked register it said you have to be 13 years old to register. From, the same 11 year old Contributer :I wouldn't know the type of policy Wikia enforces with anonymous contributors. Although, anyone can edit, it is best to keep your age off the internet until your of legal age. One big reason is to keep people your age safe from revealing personal information; even adults have to be careful what they post online as it may lead to something potentially dangerous. Toontown ll Reply. I honestly agree with you it should be deleted until a document has been found. I like your name too btw! Inquiry About Partnership Bermuda, I'm one of three administrators for ToonTask.com. If you are unaware of us, we are the second largest ToonTown site on the internet with just over 19,500 members. At one point we ran our own Wiki which was well received and praised by the ToonTown community, but sadly upon updating to the latest version of IPB we have had to remove it. We were using an extension that allowed us to hook it directly to the IPB software and the author of said extension seems to have no desire to ever update it to IPB 3.0+. I looked through our FTP and we still have access to the images, so that could potentially help your project as some of our images may show an older ToonTown. All of our administration is in agreement that we would love to pursue a partnership with ToonTown Wikia. We feel that both of our websites together can help each other succeed and become one, big prosperous community. We have a lot to offer in the way of our forums, chat room, a detailed Toons system that only ToonTask has, and members that are extremely dedicated when given a task. Our first Wiki was completely written by them and we are confident that they will be able to add great information that would benefit your Wiki. At the moment, they are chomping at the bit to get into rebuilding our Wiki, so I am sure they will be more than happy to help you with any projects that your Wiki is working on. We would love to have a more in depth talk with all of your staff about what we could do together and for each other. If you need any contact information for us, I will gladly provide you with it. Thank you for your time, THUNDERMUFFiN 19:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. A partnership sounds nice. I'm moving this message to a forum to allow the community to decide about the partnership, and, well, not to make my talk page explode from notifications. The forum page can be found here. If there's anything you need to add or remove, feel free to edit your message at the forum. Cog Templates for Fanon Wiki Can you please create the same cog templates for my fanon wiki that we have on Toontown Wiki? I need them for the new cog pages like the Projectmanager. I would really appreciate it. I tried asking Theevina, but he told me he's not the one to and you are, so here I am lol. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 23:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Templates to Create: :Whoop, I got side tracked. Anyways, yes, I'll be adding these templates to the wiki. Message from Cwazyface Hey Bermuda! I just found out a mistake on the Geyser page. There are two sound files with the same sound. I also wanted to ask where is the top toon poll? Cwazyface is NOT cwazy! Talk to me!|Check out userpage! Message from ToonTownPerson10 can you meet me in toontown? Message From Leonsc12 : :Hello Bermuda! I have A toon On toontown But I really Need Help On making A Page for my Toon. He is a Teal Or Light Blue Dog he has Accessorys on. I am Currently wearing The Cog Buster suit. He Is 47 Laff with Lvl 2 Toonup Lvl 3 Lure And Lvl 5 Squirt and Throw. Suits: Sellbot lvl 1 I am A fan of Dogs. I am A veteran. I hate getting Disconnected with good connection >.< And yeah. I am new to the wiki /:/ Leonsc12 12:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Noisy Murky Lemon Teeth - Leonsc12 :Hi. Sorry but we don't allow users to create a page about their toons. You can, however, add your toon to . What computer do you use? Should we disable chat? Should I disable the chat system on this wiki? It isn't used much and you said earlier how you wanted to have it replaced with a link to the ToonTask.com chat. Theevina • talk 17:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :I could go either way with disabling it or not. But the best thing to do is to have the community's decision and also persuade them to go use ToonTask's chat. ::I'm going to disable it and I doubt anyone will notice much of a difference. Also, I got an admin on the MLP wiki to spill the beans on how to control the tags at the top of userpages, allowing you to sort of create user groups. I want to know what you think about this to make rollback tags and maybe groups related to ToonTask. w:c:mlp:MediaWiki:Wikia.js/userRightsIcons.js All you do is create this page and reference it in MediaWiki.js. To create groups with real special rights given by administrators like cleaning up images Wikia could be contacted to set that up. Theevina • talk 02:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Tags could work, though I can see why Wikia didn't add bureaucrats and rollbacks into the list, since most people only really need to know who are the admins. As for the special rights, I heard something about that, though I never really took the time to learn about it since we're still a small community, and I don't know what we will benefit from it yet. I've had my opinions changed about article comments over time, and if we were to re-enable it, well we can have a special group to clean up article comments (plus get more traffic for the wiki). For the images, I don't really see much images getting deleted other than those unused. I don't know anybody committed to deleting unused files though. Glitch More fun doing a glitch in Toontown Central. Here's the glitch!!! Can you help me collect love letters from minglers in the brrrgh please Naming Did you name yourself after the country, Bermuda Pizzaboy66 23:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) My user page Hey since I'm going to be here a little bit (Explained here), please unprotect my user page so I can edit it. Click here to get rainbow monkeys!! Talk to The GamerPerson 01:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Help Why I was ranked #669? And why I do not have the Cogs Badge? My edit on Category:Cogs is 1 and on Cogs is also 1. Help. Userbox-box Help Hi Bermuda! Can you help me with editing Userbox-box. On your main page you have that template with userboxes inside it. I can't figure out how to do that. Can you explain how to do it or do it yourself please?Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 21:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Building Category Project Hi again! Theevina stopped me from adding categories to pages. I am here to ask you promission to continue my project and make Toontown Wiki the best I can make it. Thanks! Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 23:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why you do not have Toontown installed anymore? Why? Why did you removed my low quality images on some articles? The images that I have been added are high quality images. New category? Why there is a new category called Pages with broken file links'? Where to leave a message Please leave a message on my archive instead called User talk:Mattgelo/Archive 1. Thank You. Building category Project Update Hi again Bermuda! Thanks for your quick response. I just thought it would be a good idea to add that category so everyone would know it's members only. Colors Hey, I wanted to know, is there a certain code for coloring names on Recent Activaty? I wanted to try that on one of my wikis if it was fine with you. Klintrin1011 (Talk) Thanks! Klintrin Okay, when I put it in, and hit Publish, this is what it says: /* admins */ ahref="/wiki/User:AnimalLover1011", .admin-username { color: #26B5ED !important; font-weight: bold; } poll how do you make a poll. i made a blog about it before and no one gave usefull information. please tell mePizzaboy66 (talk) 14:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Question Choice 1 Choice 2 Choice 3 Add more choices That should produce something like: Question Choice 1 Choice 2 Choice 3 Add more choices Message from Killergirl117 Hi i just wanted to tell you im banned from toontown until september #2 because someone hacked my toon so i just wanted to tell you that because i was bored :That's nice. And would it hurt to change your username? And also create a header and sign your posts? Bermuda, Some unknown toon said VERY BAD WORDS on the mingler page. So i deleted it Good thing i fixed it or else This bad toon would make more bad words on every page! When R U Quiting? :( Oh Well... A Message From Edtay1009 Hey Bermuda!!! :) So, i was wondering how do i make UserBoxes And upload photos?!?! If i am bothering you, i am terribly sorry, But please reply? Edtay1009 (talk) 20:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Edtay1009 I Told You Were Inactive! :P Why Were You Absent? I Havent Seen You In A Long Time Theveana Help You While You Were Gone! :) Its Good To Have You Back! :Going to the wiki has basically become part of my free-time. I rarely have free-time anymore due to real life situations. Can You Make A Blog Post Because You Where Inactive? We Want To See It! '_' JakeTheRedDog1 Should be Blocked! Ok, JakeTheRedDog1 is 12 years old in real Ok, and hes a sound less! BLOCK HIM FOREVER! TeeHeea1778 Bitches on my phone!